Hybrid
by Jason Gaston
Summary: The sliders land on a world where science has created the ultimate soldier by blending man with beast.


Hybrid 

Hybrid   
by Jason Gaston

_What you are about to read is a rewrite of a story I first wrote back in 1996 called _Hybrid_ that I dusted off and tweaked a bit during the spring of 1999. This story has nothing to do with that horrible episode "This Slide of Paradise". It takes place about a month after "Invasion" and before "Double Cross." _

As usual, Sliders_ is _Universal/Saint Claire's_ jungle gym and I'm just playing on it while they're out of town. Quinn, Wade, Rembrandt, and Arturo belongs to them and I'll return them all in time in good shape... maybe a little bruised. _

This story may be freely distributed amongst yourselves under the condition that it not be sold or altered in any way. I've received no monetary compensation for this story and I really don't expect to. And now, on with the show!

* * *

He sat silently, staring at the locator board. It was a menial and thankless, but necessary task, especially after the encounter. His job was to monitor the interdimensional sliding patterns of the Homo Sapiens the dynasty had encountered 28 days before, hoping that they stumble their native earth, no matter how... distant the possibilities of that happening were. 

He never questioned the great wisdom of his superiors... he would never dare. Besides, it was a simple plan - simple by Kromagg standards, but complicated by the human's. A single homing device had been planted onto one of the humans so that the dynasty would be able to keep tabs on them because, it had been decided that this small group of Homo Sapiens and their possession of interdimensional Translocation technology was one of the greatest threats the Dynasty had faced. 

However, it wasn't THE greatest. 

He dismissed that thought and concentrated on the task at hand. Time was up. The window of opportunity for the human sliders was drawing near and the Kromagg watched intently. 

* * *

"Are you _really_ the king!?" A wide eyed young girl with blonde curly locks and a yellow and blue dress asked, pulling on Rembrandt Brown's jacket sleeve. 

Rembrandt smiled weakly and shook his head, "I'm afraid not, sweetie, I just look like him." 

The little girl frowned and then skipped away to join a group of her friends who were eagerly waiting to find out whether or not the man they'd seen was truly, "the king." The group's eager mood stopped cold as the little girl told them the bad news, "That's not king Remmy, he just looks like him!" 

Wade Welles grinned at her friend as she watched the kid's faces, "God, Rembrandt! You must be bigger than Barney on this world!" 

"It's damned embarrassing! That's what it is girl!" Rembrandt whined, "To think that the Crying Man of this world was reduced to some yahoo kids show host!" He gritted his teeth and shook his head. "King Remmy... damned waste of my talents - that's what it is!" 

"Don't knock it Rembrandt," Quinn Mallory chuckled, holding the timer in hand, "'King Remmy' makes more in a week on this world than the professor here makes in a year." 

Professor Maximillion Arturo flustered, "I'll try not to take that personally Mr. Mallory." He glanced at the timers read-out, "One minute... I suggest we find a secluded - and preferably soft - spot to slide," he said before handing the device to Quinn. 

"Noted professor," Quinn replied as they walked out onto the beach nearby, "...and I think I have just the spot for you, if you don't mind getting a little sand in your trousers." Quinn secretly wished he was barefoot on the soft white sand underfoot, but he didn't want to give the other sliders an excuse to make fun of him. "Wish the beaches were this clean on our world!" 

Arturo nodded an approval, "It's like powder... can't very well scrape my elbows on this sand now, can I? I only wish we had time to walk barefoot on it," he added as an afterthought. 

Quinn flipped the timer open and glanced over at Arturo with a strange sense of amusement, "So, it's soft enough for you professor?" 

"I suppose it will have to suffice." Arturo grinned. 

"All right then," Quinn replied reading the timer's display. "3... 2... 1..." 

On cue the timer activated, warping the space in front of the quartet and creating that blue and white swirling vortex the four knew so well. Quinn took a moment to admire his creation, then proceeded to bring the gateway to full power. "Flight 113, departing for Los Angeles, Seattle, and all parallel dimensions is now boarding at gate 1." 

"Very funny, Mr. Mallory." Arturo snorted as he lept into the vortex. 

"What?" Quinn protested in his defense. He looked at Rembrandt. "I thought it was funny!" 

"Lame, man," Rembrandt told him. "Very lame." He then gestured to Wade, "Ladies first," he said motioning eloquently towards the wormhole. 

"Oh, no!" Wade replied, "You first, _King_ Remmy!" 

Unable to retort with a snappy comeback, the crying man huffed and jumped into the wormhole. Wade winked at Quinn and followed and finally, Quinn took his leave of this strange new world assured in the fact that it would be forever safe as long as the Children's Television Workshop star, King Remmy, was influencing generations of children. 

God save the king! 

* * *

The locator board sprang to life, charting the progress of the Homo Sapiens through the astral plane. The Kromagg watched in boredom, not really expecting much in the way of surprises. Numbers and letters scrolled across the screen - to fast to read right way - then there was a short pause and then the interdimensional coordinates of the destination Earth appeared. 

The Kromagg read the coordinates and took in short shocked breath. Quickly, he pushed away from the console and jumped out of his seat to tell the superior what he had seen. 

In his month of observation he'd finally seen something that he didn't expect. 

He saw something that made his blood run cold... 

He saw something that scared him. 

* * *

High above the city, the giant craft loomed. A raging firestorm was spreading out in all directions, destroying buildings, bridges, cars, people... 

...and the audience was loving every glorious minute of it. 

...well, most of them anyway. 

The movie theater was packed with people watching the newest Arnold Swartzeneggar slam-fest, _Independence Day_. Ticket holders were guaranteed a non-stop trill ride by the commercials, specials, and general movie hype, but in this particular theater, on this particular day, on this particular world... they got more than they bargained for. 

At the back of the theater sat a man brooding, huffing at the absurd plot and writing down notes is his small notebook. "This is ridiculous," he mumbled to himself, "I can't believe Steven Speilburg had anything to do with this tripe!" 

"Calm down, Gene," His corpulent friend said chuckling, "This is just a sci-fi action adventure. Why can't you just accept it at face value?" 

The thinner, balding man straightened in his seat. "Maybe because of the pathetic acting, overproduced feel, and two-dimensional dialogue, Roger!" He huffed again. "You know, the Chronicle could've at least given us tickets to the premiere!" 

"Us?" Roger laughed. "Come on, Gene, get serious! We're a couple of unknown critics who just sit around and argue about movies... who'd be interested in that?" 

Gene turned his attention back at the movie. "That's totally unnecessary." 

"What?" Roger asked. 

"That special effect there. What is that? A big blue swirling blob?" 

"I don't know," Roger admitted. 

Gene scribbled a note in his book. "That looks so fake." 

"What the hell!?" Roger said as a person - a _real_ person - dropped of the blue whirlpool and onto the theater floor. 

Pandemonium erupted as the moviegoers recognized the gateway as what it was. Soon, they were all a crazed mob racing for the exit doors. 

"Oh my God!" Gene whispered. "It's them! They're back!" 

Gene and Roger joined the last few patrons who quickly filtered out of the theater as Maximillion Arturo untangled himself from the first row of theater seats. "Wait! We mean you all no... OW! My back!" 

Rembrandt arrived next and slammed head on into the professor, knocking him back into the theater seats. Hard. Wade next arrived, making a far more graceful landing in the aisle on her butt. She barley had time to get up before Quinn was hurled out of the vortex, landing feet first. 

"Wow!" remarked Quinn, "My best landing yet!" 

"AND MY MOST PAINFUL!" yelled Arturo who was crumpled in the floor. 

"Aw, jeez professor! I'm sorry!" Rembrandt babbled, helping Arturo to his feet. 

Wade looked around, puzzled. "Um... guys where is everybody?" 

Quinn regarded the empty theater. "Hmm, the movie must not be that good." 

Rembrandt watched the large theater screen in front of them as the White House was blown to bits by a UFO, taking a small helicopter with it, "Looks like a good movie to me." 

"Well, it looks like mindless dribble to me," snorted Arturo, "Give me a good movie like _Citizen Kane_." 

"Citizen who?" Wade smiled until she met Arturo's icy glare, "Just kidding! Jeez!" 

"If you're wondering what happened to the patrons, the mindless lot scurried like roaches once we began arriving," Arturo explained as the sliders walked up the aisle towards the exit. 

"They were probably scared," Rembrandt remarked walking backwards to see as much of the movie as he could. "I mean, honestly, if you saw a wormhole for the first time and you didn't know what it was, how would you react?" 

"Study it." Arturo answered without skipping a beat. "I am a man of science, after all." 

The sliders finally exited the theater and had to pause a moment to let their eyes adjust to the light of the theater lobby. The... empty theater lobby. 

"There's nobody out here either." Arturo commented. "Not even a worker at the snack bar." 

Wade rolled her eyes, "We'll grab something to eat later, professor." 

At any other time, he would have erupted in rage, but Arturo ignored her. He was very concerned. The popcorn in the snack bar was still hot and broom lay in the middle of the floor where someone had dropped it. "I have a bad feeling about this." 

"That's my line," Wade replied, "but I'm beginning to see what you mean." 

Outside the large glass windows of the theater lobby, the sliders observed at least a dozen police cars pull up with lights flashing and sirens blaring. They were followed by two large vans that had the letters HPF scrawled across them in large black letters. 

"Think we'll get a phone call?" Rembrandt asked the others. 

"This is absurd!" Arturo said turning to the others. "Has our presence here panicked everyone so much that they've called out their equivalent of the SWAT team?" 

Rembrandt was about to add something to the professor's comment when he stopped and his eyes fixed on something outside the theater windows. His face grew pale and his jaw dropped. 'Come on Rembrandt, you're seeing things man!', he thought. But he wasn't seeing things. In fact, as far as he knew, he had just seen demons from the depths of hell racing towards him. 

Wade noticed that something was wrong with her friend, "Rembrandt?" she asked, "Is something..." 

Wade never finished her sentence, for in that moment, all hell broke loose. First, Wade heard glass shattering, then a large thing came rushing towards her with such a hideous growl Wade screamed in terror. 

Quinn and Arturo didn't even have time to turn around to see what she was screaming about. Instantly, they were both hit from behind and pinned to the lobby floor. Wade and Rembrandt joined them in the same position shortly. It happened so fast, there was no pain from the blows, just the fear of whoever, or rather _whatever_, was holding them down. 

A few terrifying minutes later, they heard a human voice. "Pick them up," it commanded. 

With that, the sliders were lifted - literally _lifted_ - to their feet and the sliders got their first good look at their attackers. 

They had two arms, two legs, and at first glance they could pass as remotely human, but they weren't human at all. None of the sliders had the foggiest idea what they were. 

The one that held Rembrandt looked like a six foot tall fox, it had reddish fur covering it's body and looked like he meant business. It seemed to have an aura of wild danger about it. Wade's looked cat-like. It sported golden hair over it's body and a reddish-brown mane. Arturo's looked like a cross between a wolf and a man, it had gray fur and sharp teeth that protruded from it's lips even when it's mouth was shut. Quinn couldn't get a good look at the one that was holding him, but based on the look of the hand (or paw) that tightly held onto his shoulder, with it's orange fur and long black claws, he was grateful. 

"Well, well, well," the voice said, "what do we have here?" 

Quinn turned his head and saw that the voice was coming from a man. A rather scrawny-looking man come to think about it, at least when compared to the creatures that now held him and his friends prisoner. "Who are you!?" Quinn demanded. 

"I am the local HPF officer, Commander Joseph Sanchez," the scrawny man answered crisply, "and I think an even better question would be... who are you?" 

"HPF?" Arturo queried, recovering from having the wind knocked out of him. 

Sanchez rolled his eyes, "Yes the HPF. Who... are... you?" 

Arturo wanted to know more, were these... things that had so easily and quickly managed to incapacitate all four of them some sort of biological weapon or perhaps some sort of evolutionary fluke that was native to only this one world? "Sir, if you don't mind..." 

Arturo felt the creature tighten it's grip, "Answer him!" it snarled. Quinn's expression suddenly changed from fear to fear and shock. _These things are intelligent!_ he confirmed to himself. 

"Lobo!" Sanchez said to the creature. "You will not harm these people unless instructed otherwise. Am I clear!?" 

The creature known as Lobo straightened and nodded obediently. "Yes, commander." 

Arturo decided to answer the question. "I am Professor Maximillian Arturo." 

Sanchez nodded, "That's better," he said emotionlessly leering at the other sliders, "And the rest of you?" 

"Quinn Mallory." 

"Wade Wells." 

"R-Rembrandt Brown." 

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Sanchez gloated, "So, Professor Maximillian Arturo, Quinn Mallory, Wade Wells, and R-Rembrandt Brown, what does the dynasty hope to accomplish by sending Maximillion Arturo's counterpart to our world?" 

Quinn was shocked. _World? Counterpart? Do these guys know about sliding!?_ "I don't quite follow you," Quinn answered for the group, "what does who hope to accomplish by sending Arturo where?" 

Sanchez took a deep impatient breath and spoke as he would if Quinn was a child, "What does the _Kromagg Dynasty_ hope to accomplish by sending a _counterpart_ of _Maximillion Arturo_ to our world?" 

Rembrandt whispered the name to himself, "Kromagg..." 

"You know about the Kromaggs?" Wade asked not hiding any surprise she felt. 

Sanchez beamed, "Yes, and it appears you do too, my dear." He turned to one of the creatures standing behind him, "The president will no doubt want them interrogated. Take them to HPF central and put them under heavy guard." Sanchez turned back toward the sliders and smiled, "have them searched also, I suspect that they may have a timing device of some sort on them." 

The creature known as Lobo answered, "Yes sir. W-What of our back-up?" 

Sanchez gestured, "Have them report back to the sanctuary district ASAP. I'll meet you at central. I have the feeling our friends here have an interesting story to tell us." 

Quinn noted just how childlike Lobo seemed to be. In fact, Lobo almost seemed... fearful of Sanchez. What was the story with that? 

Sanchez turned to leave and Rembrandt called after him, "Hey! Hey man! You're not going to leave us alone with these things, are you!?" 

Sanchez' eyebrow arched, "Oh, don't worry Mr. Brown, they won't hurt you..." 

"...unless you give us reason to," the creature that held Quinn replied. "But I don't think you will," he added in an almost playful nature. 

The creatures violently dug through the sliders pockets and for the first time Quinn got a good look at the creature that was holding him. It looked strange to say the least, with tuffs of hair on each side of the face and black tiger stripes running down his neck and arms but, despite it all, something about this creature made Quinn feel more at ease than the others. Quinn would've never been able to explain it, but his captor seemed to radiate a muted friendliness. 

The tiger-creature pulled the timer from Quinn's pocket and eyed it carefully, "Got it!" he reported to the fox-creature. Even it's voice sounded relaxed and carefree despite the situation. 

With that, the sliders were violently pushed forward out into the parking lot where a rather large crowd of spectators had gathered. As soon as the foursome was led outside they were greeted with cries of, "Die Kromaggs! You filthy Kromagg pigs!" and a few others that were not as nice. Quinn, Rembrandt, Wade, and Arturo where ushered to the van with the letters, HPF scrawled on the sides. Once inside the vehicle, the creatures handcuffed the sliders to bars on the inside and shut them in with the fox-creature who was obviously there to guard them. Rembrandt looked into the cab of the van and noted that the drivers were human. Thank god for small favors. 

Arturo fumed. "Where are we going?" he demanded to the drivers. 

Unexpectedly, the fox creature spoke, "HPF central." 

Wade cleared her throat, "Umm... ex-excuse me," she said to the creature who eyed her as if she was nothing more than a minor annoyance, "don't take this the wrong way or anything, but..." 

The creature glared at Wade, "But?" When he spoke, it's pointed teeth flashed in it's mouth. 

"What... are you?" 

Quinn, Arturo, and Rembrandt stared at Wade and pondered her question. Everyone in the group had wondered what they were, but no one had the guts to just stroll up and ask. It was a very brave move and now it was time to see if the creature would answer her or tear her limb from limb and eat her. 

The fox-creature smiled... or snarled, none of them were certain. "What... am I?" he repeated as if it was the stupidest question he'd ever heard. "Hybrid." 

"Hybrid?" Wade echoed, "What's that?" 

"Like you don't know." The creature snorted. 

Wade looked puzzled, "What's the deal? Why is everyone here treating us like dirt!?" 

Arturo interrupted calmly, "Miss Wells..." 

"We haven't done anything wrong!" 

"Miss Wells..." 

"I don't see why..." 

"WADE!" Arturo shouted, finally gaining her attention. He rarely called her by her first name. "The people on this world obviously know about parallel worlds, counterparts, and sliding. More importantly, they know about the Kromagg Dynasty. Now, if their experience with the Kromaggs was as disheartening as ours..." 

"It's no wonder they went bonkers when we slid to they're world," Rembrandt continued, "God man, for all they know we could be Kromagg spies or something." 

Arturo leaned back, "That, Mr. Brown, is precisely what I'm afraid of." 

"From this point on, no talking, "The fox-creature growled. 

* * *

The superiors were furious of the news and furious that there was no one to take it out on so they ordered the killing of fifty random humans on Earth 2312. It was a pointless gesture on their part - they knew that - but order had to be maintained for, if word got out that sliding technology was on Earth 8212, chaos would break out all over the dynasty. 

There was no other option... the dynasty would have to strike. 

And this time, they would finish the job that they started. 

* * *

It was bright. Very, very, very bright. 

"_How are you associated with the Kromagg Dynasty?_" 

Wade squinted under the blinding hot light. "We're not!" 

"_How are you able to travel from world to world. The Kromaggs are the only ones with that kind of technology._" 

"I told you," Wade answered, "Quinn discovered sliding by accident." 

"_That is not possible._" 

"We're here aren't we?" Wade hissed. 

"_What do you know about the Kromaggs?_" 

Wade slumped in her chair, "Just that you and them seem to share the same interrogation techniques." 

* * *

"She's been gone for over two hours," Quinn observed, "What could they be doing to her?" 

Arturo never even looked up, "Interrogating her, no doubt." 

Quinn looked around the cell again. Three walls of solid steel, one open wall with two-inch thick steel bars. _No,_ he thought, _I don't think we'll be going anywhere soon._ Quinn gave a sideways glance to the guard, another one of those animal hybrid things, he was the wolf creature called Lobo that had captured Arturo at the movie theater. "I wish we knew more about those things, "he remarked out loud. 

"As do I, Mr. Mallory." Arturo answered. 

Rembrandt couldn't believe his ears, "Guys, we are in a prison, without the timer, separated from Wade... and you want to know _more_ about the monsters that put us here in the first place!?" 

Arturo and Quinn answered in unison, "Yes." 

"Eggheads," Rembrandt whispered to himself as he turned to face the mirror that was hanging over the toilet/sink. 

"It's imperative that we learn as much of this world as we can, Rembrandt," Arturo stoically told him. "It may be our key to leaving peacefully." 

"Wade!" Quinn exclaimed as one of the hybrid guards opened the cell door and ushered the wayward slider inside. 

"Girl, we were worried about you!" Rembrandt enthusiastically spouted giving Wade a hug, "Where've you been?" 

Wade wiped a few beads of sweat from her brow, "Playing twenty questions," she answered, "They wanted to know everything I knew about the Kromaggs and sliding and.... Jesus, it was like Earth 113 all over again!" 

"Obviously, this world has had dealings of some sort with the Kromaggs." Arturo postulated, "Dealings that have left the general population weary of any sliders." 

"Obviously," Quinn concurred, "they had those... guards on us in less than five minutes." 

"Your shift is over, Lobo," a strange voice said outside of the cell, "I'm to replace you. Go on back to the sanctuary area and get a good night's sleep." 

"Thanks man," Lobo replied before wearily marching towards the exit. 

"They seem friendly enough to each other," Arturo noted. 

The sliders turned to the open wall and watched the wolf-creature walk out of view. A few seconds later, the tiger-creature, the one that looked so familiar to Quinn, appeared and took the same alert pose the wolf had . He was the new guard. 

"So what have you guys found out about the manimals out there?" Wade asked still looking at the tiger-creature. 

Arturo sat down on the small bench the HPF had so generously provided them, "Nothing." 

"They wouldn't talk to you?" Wade asked. 

"Oh they talk," Rembrandt remarked, "It's just that we haven't heard anything interesting." 

"Have you tried talking _to_ them?" Wade asked. 

The male sliders just stared at her. "Talk _to_ them?" Quinn repeated. 

"Yes Quinn," Wade replied, "it's how communication works. I talk to you, you talk to me, we talk to them, they talk to us. It's real simple, you should try it." 

"Miss Wells," Arturo responded, "You tried talking to the one in the van and almost got your head torn off." 

"I did not!" Wade snapped. "Jeez, you men don't ask for directions and now you pull _this_ crap with me!" Wade shook her head, took a deep breath and turned to the guard, "Excuse me," she said. The tiger-creature turned his head and made eye contact. What was it about this thing that made him seem so benign? "Uh, I'm..." 

"Wade Wells," the creature grinned, "We've met." 

Wade smiled, "Look, I'll be honest. I'm talking to you because my friends in there have never seen anything like you before... no offense!" 

"None taken," the creature replied. "Honesty is a virtue after all." 

Wade replied with a smile. "So, do you have a name?" 

The creature nodded. "Khan." 

"Khan, huh?" Wade repeated. "Pretty cool name." 

"Thanks," he said. 

"You're being awfully friendly," Wade remarked. "Especially since I'm a Kromagg spy and junk." She wiggled her fingers in the air when she said 'Kromagg spies'. 

Khan's eyebrows arched, "I don't think you're Kromagg spies." 

"You don't!?" Wade exclaimed, a bit surprised, "Why not!?" 

"We Hybrids have certain..."he searched for the right word, "...instincts about these sort of things. Call it a sixth sense." 

"I see," Wade replied, "well then, why haven't the other Hybrids been civil to us? They've been treating us like we're Nazis or something." 

"Nazis?" Khan inquired with a confused look. "I don't follow. What's a Nazi?" 

"Imagine goose-stepping human kromaggs in uniforms," Wade explained. 

"I still don't follow," Khan admitted scratching his chin with on of his claws. 

Wade grinned. She was beginning to like this guy. "So, why are the Hybrids treating us like crap if you've all got this psychic sixth sense?" 

Khan closed his eyes, "Because we do what the humans tell us to do. What we think... doesn't matter. It's the way it's always been and the way it's always will be." 

Wade bit her lip. She suddenly felt sorry for him. 

"Oh, and it's not a psychic sixth sense," Khan explained. "It's more of a feeling of knowing who's good and who's bad. When someone's planning something devious or is lying, their heart rate goes up, their body temperature goes up a degree or two, and their body odor changes." 

"And you can sense all of that?" Arturo exclaimed from the bench. 

"Of course, professor," Khan said with a smirk, "we're the apex of genetic..." 

Khan's ears perked up and, not even finishing his sentence, he quickly jumped back to where he had stood before he and Wade began their conversation. 

Wade was confused, "What are you..?" At that moment the door to the cell block opened and Sanchez and the fox-hybrid entered. Wade cut herself off. 

Arturo bounded off of the bench and greeted him, "How much longer do you intend to hold us here!?" 

Sanchez yawned, "Not a moment more professor," he said, unlocking the cell door. 

Khan shot the fox-creature a puzzled glance. 

"Wait a minute," Quinn asked, unsure if he had missed something, "You're just letting us go? Why?" 

Sanchez removed the timer from his jacket pocket and tossed it to Quinn who fumbled to catch the valuable piece of equipment, "We analyzed your sliding device and compared it to the inactive Kromagg units we salvaged from the war," Sanchez explained. "They're of completely different designs." 

Arturo and the others walked out of the cell, "War? With the Kromaggs?" 

Sanchez nodded, "That's right." 

Quinn blinked, "You mean to tell us that you were in a war with the Kromaggs... and won?" 

"Yes," Sanchez answered, "with a little help from the Hybrids of course." 

"Wait," Quinn said, "We under the impression that every world the Kromaggs invaded was conquered!" 

Sanchez snorted, "Yeah, and who told you that? The Kromaggs?" 

"I see your point," Quinn admitted. 

Sanchez continued as he led the sliders out of the cell block with Khan and the fox hybrid bringing up the rear. "We're very sorry for the inconvenience we caused you all, but considering the nature of the Kromaggs and the fact that you are the first humans we've ever seen with sliding technology, I'm sure you can understand." 

"Sir," Arturo started, "At the theater you said something about my counterpart on this Earth. I take it that here I am of some... significance." 

Sanchez grinned, "You could say that professor. On this world, our professor Arturo, or rather _Doctor_ Arturo, actually created the Hybrids." 

"Yeah, we were told...," Quinn stopped himself not wanting to get Khan in trouble, "I mean, we figured that they were genetically engineered." 

Sanchez looked at Quinn, "That's right Mr. Mallory, Doctor Arturo originally created the Hybrids back in 1974 as a way to put an end to the American-Canadian war - by that point it was already two decades long. But, by 1980, the war ended and we were stuck with over five thousand six-year-old Hybrids so, the project was deemed a failure... at least until 1990 when the Kromaggs came. The Hybrids defeated them - with some help from the governments and military around the world - and saved us all. We've never heard from the Kromaggs again which only goes to prove that they are smart little monkeys." He turned to Khan and the fox-Hybrid, "There are seven major categories of Hybrid. There are fox Hybrids , like our friend Todd here," He gestured to the fox-creature who straightened at the mention of his name. Sanchez continued, "There are tiger Hybrids like Khan, then there are lion, wolf, cheetah, kangaroo, and even ape Hybrids." 

"Hmmm... With the heightened instincts and reflexes of those animals you described, Mr. Sanchez, a soldier would be virtually invincible. It's no wonder the Kromaggs lost the war," observed Arturo, "Very impressive." 

"Yes," Sanchez said, "We're all very proud of them." 

Sanchez, the Hybrid Todd, and Khan led the sliders to a waiting HPF van. 

"Khan," Wade asked, "what does HPF stand for?" 

Khan looked at Todd cautiously and then answered, "Hybrid Protective Force." 

Sanchez opened the van door and gestured for the sliders to get inside after he shot Khan a dirty glance as if he was personally offended that the Hybrid spoke, "You are free until you slide off our world. All we ask is that you remain in a sanctuary area until you slide. Just in case, you know, you are Kromagg spies." 

Todd and Khan exchanged another look and Rembrandt saw it. This worried him, "What's a sanctuary area?" 

Sanchez closed the van door behind him, "You'll see. We consider it our greatest accomplishment" 

* * *

Quinn, Wade, Arturo, and Rembrandt couldn't believe their eyes. There were hundreds of them. Thousands maybe! All over the streets in the sanctuary area, were Hybrids of all sizes, shapes, and ages. 

"What is this place?" Rembrandt demanded. 

Sanchez never stopped looking out the window, "The sanctuary area," he answered, "Home to all of the Hybrids until we need them again." 

Wade eyed Sanchez, "What do you mean until you need them?" 

"The sanctuary area is a safe place for the Hybrids to stay," Sanchez continued, ignoring Wade, "We have great respect for them. Isn't that right Khan?" 

Khan answered cautiously, "Yes sir!" 

Wade didn't buy it. Not for a second. 

The van slowed to a halt, "Well, here's your stop!" Sanchez beamed. 

Rembrandt stared at him, "You want us to stay here in the middle of freakville!?" He turned to the Hybrids in the back, "No offense guys." 

"None taken," Todd growled quite annoyed. 

"Everybody out!" Sanchez announced, opening the van door. "There is an apartment complex in this building with one vacant room. You can stay here until you slide." 

"Why here?" Quinn asked. 

Sanchez stopped, "Mr. Mallory, although we have plenty of evidence supporting your story about inventing the timer by accident, there are many more who believe that you are still Kromagg spies. If you stay here, among the Hybrids, and summon Kromagg forces, well... quite frankly, they wouldn't last long," he paused and took on a more morbid tone, "and neither would you." 

"Sir," Khan interrupted. 

Sanchez seemed annoyed by Khan's impudence, and he let it show, "Yes?" he hissed. 

Khan continued undaunted, "I request permission to stay here with them, sir." 

"I don't see why not," Sanchez replied, "Todd, you stay too."

"Wha...!?"Todd protested. 

Sanchez shot him an icy glare, "Is there a problem?" 

Todd backed down, "No... sir." 

With that, the sliders exited the van with their new chaperones. Khan, a half-man, half-tiger who looked strangely familiar, and Todd, a half-man, half-fox who probably didn't like them in the first place. 

"So," Rembrandt said to Khan, "Got any nightclubs in this part of town?" 

Khan smiled, "Sorry." 

* * *

Night fell in the sanctuary. 

Wade couldn't sleep so she snuck out of the slider's apartment at around two in the morning. She hated the apartment - it was like a slum. The entire sanctuary district was a big slum full of Hybrids. It made Wade sick. 

She figured she'd walk around outside for a while. Quinn, Rembrandt, and the professor would have protested like crazy... which is precisely the reason she was sneaking out. She waited to explore this sanctuary place. The Hybrids all seemed to be obedient to humans, so she figured she'd be okay. 

She managed to get ten feet down the hallway when a hulking bulk of red fur stepped out of the shadows causing her to yelp in alarm and jumps backwards. 

"What are you doing?" Todd asked menacingly. 

"I-I'm just gonna take a look around," Wade stammered. "What are you doing? Spying on me?" 

"Yes," Todd answered. 

"You're awfully honest," Wade muttered. 

"I'm told it's annoying," Todd admitted. 

Wade smirked. "Someone told me it was a virtue." 

Wade saw Todd bristle at something behind her. She turns around and saw Khan standing there a far sight warmer than Todd looked. 

"You're up late, Todd," Khan said innocently. "You know, if you want to torment people, there's a couple of rough and uglies living in the complex down the street that are about your size." 

Todd growled and stomped past Wade and Khan. "I'm going to bed." 

"Night," Khan sang. He looked back at Wade and grinned. "He's really a nice guy once you get to know him. He's just a little paranoid because the HPC's been drilling anti-magg propaganda into his skull all his life." 

"How'd you know I was out here?" Wade asked him. 

Khan touched one of his pointed ears. "Super hearing. One of the benefits of being genetically engineered. My turn to ask a question? Good? What the hell are you doing out of the apartment at two in the morning?" 

"I was just taking..." 

"...a look around?" Khan chimed in. "Bad idea. Other Hybrids may think you're a Kromagg collaborator like Todd-o there. You're better off inside." He gave her a soft friendly grin. "It's for your own safety, Wade... trust me." 

Wade felt it again. The feeling of being so comfortable with this creature. "Khan," she began, "I can't sleep and I'm bored." 

"Okay," Khan said in confusion. 

"So, why don't you tell me about yourself," she suggested. "Tell me about the Hybrids and the Kromagg war. I want to know." 

Khan smiled. "Okay," he said. "I assume by the snoring I'm hearing through the wall that your friends or at least the professor is asleep and I'm sure you don't want to talk out here..." 

"...so...," Wade continued. "Why don't we go to your place." 

* * *

The manta ships where prepped and ready to go. The High commanders verified the sliders interdimensional coordinates as Earth 8212, the Hybrid Earth. That Earth was now exposed to dangerous technology that could give the Kromagg's worst enemies access to their parallel worlds. The Kromagg Dynasty had to get the timer away from Earth 8212 and not even the Hybrids would stand in their way this time. 

* * *

Sunrise in the sanctuary area. Quinn was lying on the bare floor of the apartment the HPF had given the sliders to stay in, a small blanket covering him. The early morning light seeped in and hit him right in the face. Quinn protested at first, then gave into the inevitable. He was awake. 

Rising to his feet, it took him a moment to remember who he was and where he was. It all came back to him after a while. The movie theater... The Hybrids... The jail cell... Khan... Todd.... He surveyed the apartment, Arturo was asleep on the couch, Rembrandt was asleep on the floor as Quinn was, and Wade wasn't there. Quinn cleared his throat and scratched his head, he... 

Wade wasn't there!!! 

"Wade!?" Quinn called as he knocked on the bathroom door. When there wasn't an answer Quinn grew even more concerned. "Rembrandt! Wake up!" 

Rembrandt stirred, "Uhnnn, just gimmie five more minutes." 

Quinn kicked him, "Wake up Rembrandt! Wade's missing!" 

"Wha...? Wade's missing?" Rembrandt babbled as he regained consciousness. 

"Professor, wake up!" Quinn yelled as he puled on his jacket. 

Arturo's snoring ceased, "Mr. Mallory..."he began, "I was in the middle of a very lovely dream involving supermodels, so this had better be good." 

"Wade's missing professor. She wasn't here when I woke up." 

Arturo bolted off of the couch, "What!? Well, we've got to find her! We have to..." 

Slowly the apartment door opened and Wade breezed in. "Oh, hi guys!" she beamed. 

Quinn, Arturo, and Rembrandt stared at her. 

"Where have you been!?" Quinn demanded. 

Wade continued as if she'd done nothing wrong, "I was talking to Khan." 

"You were talking to Khan?" Quinn repeated, "All night?" 

"Yes," Wade answered, "He's been telling me about the history of this Earth and about the Hybrids and..." 

"MISS WELLS," Arturo boomed, "I don't have to remind you of the dangers of going outside by yourself!" 

Wade put her hands on her hips, "I think you do professor. Why don't you remind me!" 

"We are in a strange world... In a strange area of the city populated exclusively by half-man half-beast MONSTERS!" Arturo yelled. 

Wade's face grew red as she stomped over to Arturo and started stabbing his chest with her finger, "They are NOT monsters!" she yelled, "They are PEOPLE! If you had the good sense to talk to one for five minutes you'd realize that!" 

Quinn put his hand on Wade's shoulder, "Wade! Wade! Down girl! Why don't you tell us what Khan said to you." 

Wade cooled down and explained, "It turns out that the Hybrids are second class citizens on this world. Actually, they're more like third or fourth class citizens. They get ordered out into he field when there's a war going on and when they aren't needed, they get locked up in these so-called sanctuary areas out of public view. They're prisoners here." 

"I can't believe it," Rembrandt shook his head, "you honestly mean to tell me that this is some kind of prison and the Hybrids can't leave!?" 

Wade nodded, "More or less." 

"Extraordinary," Arturo remarked. 

"There's more," Wade continued, "There is some kind of reform movement in the sanctuary area being lead by... are you ready for this? Doctor Maximillian Arturo!" 

"My counterpart?" Arturo asked, "The man who created the Hybrids in the first place!?" 

"Yes!" Wade confirmed, "He lives here in the sanctuary areas with the Hybrids. He's been trying to lobby the government into giving them equal rights for the past ten years." 

Rembrandt blinked, "Hybrid equal rights? The Arturo of this world is some kind of crusader like Martin Luther King?" 

"The Hybrids love this guy," Wade explained, "To them he's like a father." 

"I wonder," Arturo interrupted, "would it be possible to meet the Doctor? I'd love to study his work." 

Wade smiled, "Khan thought you might. He said the Doctor Arturo lives in the sanctuary hospital with a few other pro-Hybrid rights activists. He said he'd take you there if you want." 

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Wade opened it and was greeted by the strange-but-friendly smiling face of Khan, "Good morning, "he said. 

Wade smiled back, "Good morning," she said back. She no longer thought of Khan as a beast or monster. He was a regular guy who just looked a little different. "You were right, Professor Arturo wants to meet Doctor Arturo." 

Khan smiled, "That sounds so weird." 

Rembrandt whispered to Quinn out of the side of his mouth, "_That_ sounds weird?" 

"I say, Khan," Arturo asked, "What does your companion, Todd, think about me meeting your Arturo?" 

The Hybrid grinned mischievously, "What Todd doesn't know won't kill him." 

* * *

For the first time since he got there, Arturo was on the streets of the sanctuary area and for once, he felt like the oddity. The passing Hybrids eyed him as though they had never seen another human in their lives. One particular Hybrid, a young child obviously of the kangaroo variety, ran right up to him and stared with curious eyes. "Doctor Max?" he asked. 

Khan got down on one knee and put his paw on the child's shoulder, "Doctor Max has to get to the hospital in a hurry, Mikey, he can't talk." 

The young Hybrid smiled and ran off to join his friends. Professor Arturo finally knew how Rembrandt felt while he was on the last world. "They certainly admire this Doctor Arturo of yours," he observed. 

Khan raised to his feet, "We all do." 

* * *

Quinn, Wade, and Rembrandt sat in the apartment playing cards. There really wasn't anything left to do. Then came a knock at the door. Wade answered it and was greeted by the heart-stopping grimace of Todd. 

Wade didn't let him intimidate her after everything that Khan had told her about him last night, "Good morning Todd." 

"Where is Arturo and Khan?" Todd demanded. 

Wade scratched her head, feigning ignorance. "I don't know, they left and didn't tell us a thing," Wade answered innocently. 

Todd was furious, "Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back." With that he stomped down the hall. 

Wade called out after him, "It was nice seeing you too!" 

* * *

Todd stormed out of the apartment building. He listened with his genetically improved ears but didn't even hear the slightest whisper of Khan or Arturo. What he did hear was some kid talking to his friends about two or three blocks away. "_I don't know what was going on, but Khan and Doctor Max walked by me a little while ago. They we going to the hospital_," the kid said. 

'Khan, you are such a sentimental fool!' He thought to himself as he put his paws in his pockets and began to trudge through the drizzle to the hospital. 

His ears picked up a new sound. He felt the slight drop in air pressure and the infinitesimal tingle of static electricity on the fur on his arms. "It can't be!" he whispered to himself as he turned his gaze to the sky. 

The gray clouds were low and blanketed the entire sky. They all radiated a red color and then, much to Todd's horror, a dozen manta ships screamed down upon the sanctuary. 

"Kromaggs!" Todd yelled alerting all the Hybrids within earshot. "It's an invasion!" 

He then took off down the street to join the other Hybrid forces. As he raced through the light rain, his mind was attuning itself to be at peak efficiency during the battle but a dark corner of his mind was brooding... and thinking of what would be the best and most painful way to kill the Kromagg collaborators - the sliders. 

* * *

"What's going on?" Arturo demanded in response to the ruckus erupting on the street. 

Khan had heard the shouts of other Hybrids in the sanctuary area, "It's the Kromaggs! We've got to get you off the street!" 

Arturo could barely keep up with Khan. "What?" he gasped, "Why? I thought we were only two blocks from the hospital!" 

"You don't understand!" Khan replied, "A lot of us still think that you're in league with the Kromaggs! If we beat them, they're going to come after you and believe me, it will be anything but pretty!" 

"What about the others?" Arturo protested. 

"Let's get you off the street," Khan compromised, "then I'll go back and..." 

Arturo ran into Khan's back as the Hybrid stopped dead in his tracks. The professor looked around his escort and saw a small garrison of black-uniformed Kromaggs emerging from a wormhole right in front of them. They had their weapons drawn and were ready to fire. 

* * *

"Guys," Rembrandt asked looking up from a full house, "What the hell is that noise." 

"Sounds like a sonic boom." Wade figured as she up from a straight flush, "Whatever it is, it's getting closer." 

Quinn turned toward the window and saw the unbelievable. A red wormhole had formed less than fifty feet from the building and a manta ship was screaming out of it. 

"Oh my God!!! RUN!!!" Quinn screamed. 

If Wade and Rembrandt had learned anything from sliding, it was when someone said run, it was with good reason and you shouldn't question it, you should just do as you're told. The threesome ran out of the apartment as the manta ship crashed through the wall, destroying the entire side of the building. The impact threw them to the floor of the hallway. 

"Let's get out of here!" Rembrandt yelled pulling Wade and Quinn to their feet. 

They reached the building's exit and was greeted by a scene from a sci-fi movie. Dozens of manta ships flew through the sky. In the air, Kromagg ships flew overhead and some sort of anti-aircraft weapons were shooting at them. On the streets, Kromaggs and Hybrids were engaged in hand to hand combat... the Kromaggs were on the loosing end of that battle. 

"We've gotta do something!" Wade said. 

"Like?" Quinn said motioning to the calamity on the ground and in the air. 

Suddenly, the manta ships overhead opened fire on the buildings in the sanctuary area. Debris fell on the street below hitting a young Hybrid who was too slow to get out of the way. The child fell to the ground and cried in pain, holding his leg. 

Rembrandt never thought twice, "Hang on little guy," he yelled picking up the little Hybrid from the street just before another large shower of rocks and cement hit. 

"Those guns aren't making a dent in those manta ships!" Quinn said as he ran over to Rembrandt and the little Hybrid. and hid in a building alcove. A determined looked crossed over his face and he pulled the timer from his jacket. He pointed it at the manta ship and activated it. The beam, that would have otherwise caused a wormhole to form, hit the Kromagg flier, causing it to wobble and loose altitude and crash into the street below. In less than ten seconds, a dozen Hybrids were on it extracting the pilots and killing them. 

"I hope there aren't a lot of those ships flying around," Quinn told the others. 

Rembrandt ran to join Quinn and Wade with the young Hybrid in his arms, "We've gotta get out of here guys, I think this kid needs a doctor!" 

"Good idea crying man," Quinn agreed as he readied the timer . "It looks like we're going to war." 

Rembrandt, Wade, and Quinn ran into the street towards the hospital. Quinn used the timer to shoot down another manta ship which crashed into a building further down the street. 

"Let's go!" Wade yelled to the others. 

Quinn, Wade and Rembrandt ran for what seemed like an eternity. Dodging the clashing Kromagg and Hybrid forces, shooting down as many mantas ships as they could with the timer, and trying to keep the little Hybrid Rembrandt had saved as comfortable as they could. 

"Wait," Wade yelled at the guys, "I think we'd better duck in here for a second." She pointed at an abandoned building that could provide adequate shelter. 

All three ran into the building, which was now more than a shell than anything and dropped to the floor. Rembrandt gently put the young Hybrid on the ground. 

"How are you feeling, little guy?" Rembrandt asked. 

The young Hybrid groaned, "My... leg hurts." 

Quinn crouched down and gently put his hands on the Hybrid's leg. "Let's take a look at that," he said, trying to sound as medical as he could, "tell me, does this hurt?" 

The Hybrid screamed in pain and Rembrandt quickly let go. "Sorry, man." 

"It's all right," the child replied, tears welling in his eyes. 

Quinn turned to Wade, "His leg could be broken," he explained, "let's see if we can find anything to make a splint." He turned to face Rembrandt, "Do you think you can stay with him, Crying Man?" 

Rembrandt nodded as Quinn and Wade began to search for the proper materials to make a makeshift splint. 

"So," Rembrandt started, "Do you have a name or should I just keep calling you, 'little guy'?" 

The Hybrid smiled, "My mom named me Michael, but my friends call me Mikey." 

"So, since we're friends, I guess I should call you Mikey." 

"I'd like that," Mikey smiled, "but why do they call you Crying Man for?" 

"Look for anything like a rope and pieces of wood," Quinn explained while he foraged through debris left over from the battle still raging a few blocks away. The Hybrids were putting up a terrific fight, but Quinn was beginning to wonder if the Kromaggs were going to win this war by shear numbers alone. 

He and Wade separated keeping up their search. Quinn's mind was racing and, as usual, he was worried about everything. 

Then, he heard a voice calling his name. It was a voice he didn't recognize at first, but the memory awakened in him. He had heard it on Earth 113. 

It sounded like Mary. 

"Quinn Mallory?" she called. 

Quinn knew it was impossible. Mary was dead, killed by the Kromaggs for helping them escape. But he couldn't resist, he followed the voice calling her name, "Mary?" He walked around a burned out brick wall and saw her. 

"Mary!? My God, it is you!" 

"Hello Quinn," she replied. 

Quinn walked over and touched her making sure she wasn't a ghost, "Mary? That can't be you." 

Mary responded unemotionally, "I am Mary, Quinn, but not the Mary you knew." 

"You're Mary's counterpart." Quinn deduced. 

"Correct," she responded, "Quinn, this is important... do the Hybrids have sliding technology?" 

Quinn stared at her, "What?" 

"Do the Hybrids have your timer?" She asked again. 

Quinn grew suspicious of the ghost, "Why?" 

"The Kromaggs cannot risk the timer getting into the hand of the Hybrids," she answered curtly. 

"Oh, I see," Quinn responded, "Because if the Hybrids got the timer, there's a good chance the Komaggs could get invaded for once. What's wrong with that?" 

"Quinn, please tell me," Mary pleaded, "If I cannot give my Kromagg overseers a definite answer, I'll be tortured." 

Quinn took a deep breath. He hated the Kromaggs and loathed giving them any answers at all, but he was not about let himself be the reason for this poor girl's torture. Not even if she wasn't the Mary who helped them a month ago. 

"The Hybrids aren't interested in sliding," he revealed. "Leave them alone and they'll leave you alone." 

"The timer?" 

"I have it and I'm not surrendering it without a fight," he explained. "Besides, if I have too I can encrypt the initiation sequencer so they can't use it." He lied about the last part. There was no way to encrypt the timer. "Now, are you going to turn us over to the Kromaggs now?" 

Mary looked at him. "Quinn, I knew the Mary that died. You were special to her and she is a part of me. I... will let you go. The Dynasty will not wish further encroachment on this world. The risk is too great." 

"Thank you," Quinn replied. 

Mary nodded and, after pressing a few buttons on a wristband she wore, a red wormhole formed behind her and she took one step backwards departing the dreaded Hybrid Earth. 

Quinn stood there for a moment and stared until the porthole closed. 

* * *

Mary exited the wormhole and faced her Kromagg overseers in the pitch black room illuminated only by bluish-green lights. 

_Did you get the required information?_ A voice rang in her head. 

_Quinn Mallory has not given the Hybrids sliding technology_, she answered, _He reports that the Hybrids have no desire to seek conflict with Kromagg Prime_. 

_Is he sincere?_

_I believe he is_, she replied. 

_Did Quinn Mallory suspect your true identity?_

_No_, she answered painfully, _He did not know it was I he met on Earth 113. He still believes I am dead._

The Kromagg nodded in approval. _You have performed sufficiently, Mary. You may have five minutes in the garden before returning to your cage._

Mary returned the nod. "Thank you," she spoke allowed before walking to the garden to weep. 

The Kromaggs that remained in the room looked at each other. _Retreat from Earth 8212. It is not... worthy for annexation._

* * *

Khan and Arturo faced a small garrison of Kromaggs. There was ten of them and each had his weapon drawn. Arturo turned to Khan, "Well what are we supposed to do now?" he asked, considering the afterlife and seeing his wife again. 

Khan never answered. He jumped at the Kromagg soldiers, knocking five of them down. He had broken two of their necks before the other eight even had time to respond. 

There was a shot - a Kromagg weapon. Khan howled in pain and anger before plunging his claws into the Kromagg's neck. Khan would not make the mistake of getting hit again. 

Dodging the laser blasts of the remaining soldiers, Khan lunged at them, using his claws as weapons ripping large gashes into the Kromagg's throats. Arturo ran and picked up a fallen Kromagg weapon. It took him a while to figure it out, then he joined Khan in the fight, blasting away at the Kromaggs from behind a building. In a moment, the battle was over. Human and Hybrid had won. 

Khan whirled around and faced Arturo. He was growling and breathing hard and, at first, the professor thought that the Hybrid would attack him out of an adrenaline rush. "Nice shooting," his Hybrid companion finally said. 

Arturo placed the weapon in his jacket pocket, "You pack quite a wallop yourself, Mr. Khan." 

"Thanks," he said, holding his side. 

Arturo noticed his partner was bleeding, "You've been hit!" 

Khan motioned for him to get back, "It's just a scratch," he replied as his ears perked up, "Professor, we've got to get you to Doctor Arturo now!" 

Arturo was confused, "Why?" he asked. 

All over the sanctuary area the news was being spread, the Kromaggs were retreating, the battle was won. The shouts of the Hybrids were too far away and too faint for Arturo to hear, but Khan and his genetically enhanced ears picked them up as if they were being said less than ten feet away, "The battle is over." 

"Well, that's good!" Arturo answered. 

"Now Todd and a gang of Hybrids are looking for you and you're friends, "Khan explained, "and he's going to kill you... _if_ you're lucky." 

* * *

Wade met back up with Quinn. She had found a few thin pieces of wood, he had found some rope. Perfect materials for a splint. 

"I saw Mary," Quinn told Wade as they walked back to wear they had left Rembrandt and the young Hybrid. 

Wade stared at him as if he was crazy, "Mary? From the Kromagg prison? Quinn, she's dead." 

"No, It wasn't that Mary," Quinn explained, "It was her counterpart. The Kromaggs must keep counterparts of the same person around to use for spares in case one of their human interpreters gets killed." 

"That's awful!" Wade whispered, "What did this Mary say to you?" 

Quinn's eyebrows arched, "She wanted to know if we had given this world the technology to slide." 

"What did you say to her?" Wade inquired. 

"I said no," Quinn answered, "she seemed happy with that and let me go." 

"Why would the Kromaggs just let us go?" Wade wondered to herself. 

Rembrandt saw Quinn and Wade enter the building and waved for them to hurry. "Guys, we've got big problems!" 

"Like what?" Wade asked, "It sounds like to me the Kromaggs are leaving." 

"That's not it," Rembrandt explained, "Mikey here told me he could hear what most of the other Hybrids in the area are saying. It's those big ears he's got. Anyway, he say's that our old friend Todd is out looking for us. He thinks we called the Kromaggs here!" 

"So?" Quinn answered, "We'll just explain to him that we didn't." 

"That won't help," Mikey replied, "He's thinks that you and the Kromaggs are friends and he says he's going to kill all of you." 

Quinn took a deep breath, "Well then, we'd better get to the hospital and fast!" He said as he put the makeshift splint on Mikey's leg, "I think the only one who can help us now is Doctor Arturo." 

"I know where the hospital's at," Mikey said as Rembrandt picked him up, "I can take you there." 

Wade was puzzled, "Mikey, how come you trust us. I mean, don't you think that we're Kromagg spies too?" 

Mikey smiled, "Why would a Kromagg spy rescue some kid with a broken leg? I may be young, but I'm not stupid." 

"Kid's got a point." Quinn said smiling. 

"Now, keep it quiet," Mikey whispered, "Todd's ears are just as good as mine."

* * *

Todd and five other Hybrids were hunting. They hadn't been able to find a trace of the Kromagg spies anywhere. Listening for Arturo was useless because Doctor Arturo had the exact same voice... the same scent. The other three were being quiet, although occasionally, one would clear his of her throat or whisper to another... a wift of the scent of perspiration would be carried by the wind. It wasn't much, but it was enough to follow. 

* * *

Arturo and Khan reached the sanctuary hospital which was bustling with activity. Injured Hybrids were being rushed inside by human nurses and doctors. Upon entering the building Arturo was greeted by himself. 

"Good evening," said the mirror image, "I'm Doctor Maximillian Arturo and I'm just guessing, but you must be Professor Maximillion Arturo." 

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you sir," Arturo said as he shook hands with himself. 

"Doctor," a nurse interrupted, "All of the critical patents have been dealt with." 

"Casualties?" Dr. Arturo asked. 

The nurse shook her head, "Fifty-five," she answered. 

"Fifty-five," he repeated silently, "Good lord." 

"Doctor, "Professor Arturo began, "Fifty-five casualties in an invasion as large as the one we just witnessed is much more than I could ever hope for! I would think..." 

Doctor Arturo glared at him, "Well, it's fifty-five more deaths than I would hope for!" Dr. Arturo closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, "I'm sorry professor, I know you're just trying to help. The Hybrids... they're like children to me." 

Professor Arturo really felt for the man, "Quite all right, doctor, please forgive my impertinence." 

Khan had just returned from visiting a friend who had been injured, "Doctor Max," he said smiling, "It's good to see you again." 

"You too my friend," Dr. Arturo said, putting his hand on Khan's shoulder. He withdrew his hand and noticed blood on it. "My dear boy, you've been shot!" 

Khan rolled his eyes, "It's just a scratch!" 

"Well, scratch or not, I want you to let Doctor Kevorkian take a look at it," demanded the doctor. 

Khan knew that protesting was useless, "All right," he said defeated. 

Professor Arturo faced his counterpart, "I'm sorry... did you say Doctor Kevorkian?" he said surprised. "Doctor _Jack_ Kevorkian?" 

"Ah," Doctor Arturo replied, "You know Jack?" 

"Jack Kevorkian?" Professor Arturo said again. "Wacky Jack the Suicide Quack?" 

Doctor Arturo blinked, "The what? Doctor Kevorkian has been a valued college of mine for many years!" 

The professor scratched his forehead, "Good lord." 

Doctor Arturo continued, "I understand you wish to discuss my approach to genetic engineering." 

"Oh yes, very much so," Professor Arturo confirmed. "On my world it's looked down upon, but I've always believed that, if handled responsibly, it would be of tremendous use." 

"If only I had that attitude twenty years ago," the doctor mused. "The responsibility part, at least." He sighed. "Well, follow me. I'm sure you will find my research most interesting" 

* * *

"Down there!" Yelled Todd pointing down an alley way, towards the fleeing sliders. "Don't let them get away!" 

Rembrandt ran with Mickey in his arms. Although the young Hybrid didn't weigh much, it was enough to slow him down. 

"Come on Rembrandt! Move it!" Quinn yelled at him. "We're almost there! 

Rembrandt gasped, "I can't! You a Wade keep going!" 

"We're not leaving you!" Wade yelled. 

Rembrandt was falling farther behind, "Dammit girl! I said go!" he wheezed. He wasn't about to put his best friends lives at stake just for him, and besides, maybe if he stopped he could slow down the Hybrids long enough for the other two to get away. The crying man felt no fear as he stopped running. No fear as the Hybrids drew nearer. No fear as Wade screamed his name. 

* * *

Professor Arturo was scanning computer records of the Hybrids that Doctor Arturo had generously let him see. The records were simple. All they had in them were the name of the Hybrid, the name of the biological parents (in many cases these were parents who couldn't care for their, as yet unborn, baby and put them up for adoption only to be snatched up by the government for these bizarre experiments), and the type of animal they were genetically bonded with. Fascinating, but dull. Arturo was curious and typed in the name, "KHAN". What appeared on the screen was very very interesting. 

NAME: TIGGER KHAN   
BIOLOGICAL PARENTS: MR. AND MRS. MICHAEL MALLORY   
GEN BOND: TIGER   
DOB: 04/12/74 _ 

Arturo read the biological parents names again, just to be sure he wasn't mistaken. "My God," he said out loud. No wonder Khan had seemed so familiar to him. He HAD met him before. 

Khan was Quinn Mallory's counterpart. 

* * *

Rembrandt had stopped running. He had decided to sacrifice himself to save Quinn and Wade from the Hybrids who thought they were Kromagg spies. 

He still carried the young Hybrid Mikey in his arms. Without a word, he set the injured child on the ground. 

"What are you doing!? Get up, Rembrandt!" Pleaded Mikey. 

Wade turned and saw what Rembrandt had done. "Rembrandt? REMBRANDT!!!" she screamed as the pursuing Hybrids closed in on him. 

* * *

Khan was getting his wounds tended to when he heard Wade scream. "Sorry Doctor Jack!" he said suddenly to the confused Doctor Kevorkian, "But I think a friend needs me!" 

As he ran out of the room, the doctor playfully yelled after him. "If I ever figure you Hybrids out, I think I'd kill myself!" 

* * *

The Hybrids now surrounded the Crying Man. Todd walked through the crowd and faced him. "Any last words?" Todd morbidity asked. 

"I can't think of any,' Rembrandt answered, "I just hope God forgives you for the mistake you're about to make." 

Todd snarled and prepared to attack. 

"NO!!!" Mikey shrieked, "Don't do it! He's not a spy! I swear!" 

"Stay out of this kid!" Todd yelled, "He and his friends _are_ Kromagg spies. they've brainwashed you!" 

"They _haven't_!" Mikey yelled back, not knowing what brainwashing meant. 

"I'm warning you kid," Todd growled, "get out of the way!" 

Mikey didn't answer. He just pulled himself to Rembrandt and held his hand. 

Rembrandt got down on one knee and looked at his lone protector, "Mikey," he said, "I don't want you getting hurt. Get out of here." 

Mikey shook his head., "No Rembrandt. I'm not going to let them hurt you." 

"Neither are we!" Quinn added approaching with Wade, both armed with makeshift clubs. 

Rembrandt looked disgusted, "Ohhhhhh, I told you guys to run!" 

"Come on Rembrandt," Wade said, "We'd never be able to leave you... _or_ listen to you." 

The three sliders stood together, ready to fight against impossible odds , their only protection, a seven-year-old kid who wouldn't get out of the way so the Hybrids could shred them. "A whole invasion force of Kromaggs were beaten in less than three hours by these guys," Quinn recalled. 

"I wonder how long we'll last," added Rembrandt. 

Todd had waited long enough, he lunged for Quinn but when his razor-sharp talons were less than a foot from Quinn's neck, Todd was tackled by the snarling form of Khan. The two tumbled together for a few seconds and then parted company. Khan stood between Todd and the sliders. 

"Out of the way, Khan!" Todd growled. 

"No!" Khan yelled back, "They are not your enemy! You've been conditioned by the HPF so much you're not even thinking for yourself!" 

Todd was furious, "Khan, if you don't get out of the way, I'll..." 

"You'll what!?" Khan asked, "You'll kill me? Will you kill Mikey too? He's just a kid... won't put up much of a fight." 

Todd thought about this, "I'm not going to kill you, Khan. But these Kromagg spies must be disposed of." 

"We are not Kromagg spies!" Wade rebutted, "Quinn here must have shot down eight or nine manta ships with the timer!" 

"She's telling the truth!" Mikey confirmed. "I saw them!" 

Khan faced Todd, "You've heard what the penalties are for a human killing a Kromagg. Think about it, Todd." 

Todd stood silent. Khan knew that he wasn't buying it. "THIS IS A MESSAGE TO ANYONE WHO CAN HEAR ME," Khan called out into the sanctuary area, "IF ANYONE WITNESSED QUINN MALLORY AND HIS FRIENDS FIGHTING ALONGSIDE THE HYBRIDS AGAINST THE KROMAGGS, WE NEED YOUR HELP. GIVE YOUR TESTIMONY TO TODD. CONVINCE HIM THAT THE HUMAN SLIDERS ARE NOT SPIES! THEIR LIVES DEPEND ON IT!!!"

That moment, hundreds of Hybrids offered their testimony, begging Todd not to kill them. Hundreds of voices that Quinn, Rembrandt, and Wade couldn't possibly hear but the Hybrids could. Todd listened. 

"...and they saved me too," Mikey added quietly. 

Todd looked introspective. 

Khan put his paws on his shoulders, "Todd," he pleaded, "think for yourself for a change. Don't let the HPF do your thinking for you." 

Todd looked at Khan, then back at the sliders. Rembrandt prepared for the worst as Todd trust a hand to him. When Rembrandt opened his eyes, he saw that Todd wasn't trying to hurt him, he was offering to help him up. Rembrandt accepted. "Thank you," he said. 

"I'm... sorry," Todd said silently. 

"Later, This little guy needs a doctor!" Rembrandt said hastily as he picked Mikey up off of the ground. 

"I'll take him there," he answered, "It's the least I can do." Rembrandt handed the young Hybrid to him. With that, Todd ran off in the direction of the hospital. 

"There's someone at the hospital who, no doubt, wants to see you guys too," Khan said, watching Todd disappear out of sight. 

Wade smiled as she leaned up against the wall exhausted, "I don't guess I could talk you into carrying me too?" 

* * *

Doctor and Professor Arturo both looked up in unison from tending to young Mikey's injures to see Wade being carried by Khan. "What the devil?" both Arturo spoke at once. 

"Thanks," Wade said as Khan let her down, "Even though I was just joking." 

Khan cracked a smile, "You were joking!? I wish you'd told me that a couple of blocks ago!" 

Quinn and Rembrandt entered the hospital a few seconds later along with several other Hybrids. 

"Am I glad to see you!" Professor Arturo said as he joined his sliding companions. "With the Kromagg invasion and all, I really never expected to see you again!" 

Wade hugged the professor's neck, "We didn't think we'd ever see you again professor." 

Doctor Arturo walked over to greet the sliders, "You must be Quinn Mallory," He stated as he looked closely at his face and then the face of Khan, "Amazing! Professor, I would have never noticed if you hadn't found that computer record!" 

Quinn was confused, "What? What computer record?" 

Professor Arturo answered, "Quinn, while reviewing Doctor Arturo's notes, I discovered a surprising fact. Mr. Khan's biological parents and birthdate are the same as yours." 

Rembrandt didn't understand, "What? What does that mean?" 

"It means," Arturo continued, "that Quinn and Khan are counterparts." 

Quinn and Khan were shocked. The human and the Hybrid regarded each other, studying every feature. 

"Hmmmm...,"Khan smirked, "You know Quinn, I always thought you where kinda handsome for a human." 

"Thanks," Quinn smirked back, "I... think." 

Rembrandt walked over to Mikey who now sported a cast on his leg, "How are you doing little guy?" 

"Eheeeh, I'll live," he answered. 

"Thanks to you," Todd added as he emerged from behind the crowd of Hybrids. He took a deep breath and continued, "Bad news people, the invasion is over and HPF is demanding that we turn over the bodies of the Kromagg spies for inspection. If we fail to do so, all Hybrids will be ordered back to the sanctuary areas, and there will be a total lockdown." 

Khan was appalled, "But they are NOT spies!" 

"I know that!" Todd answered, "But the HPF wants to display the spies that THEY exposed to the media! If we suddenly tell them they are wrong, then it'll make them look bad!" 

Khan smirked, "So? I say if we make the HPF look bad..." he faced the sliders, "...let's make them look REALLY bad." 

"He right!" Doctor Arturo added, "It's time the Hybrids began acting and thinking for themselves, without the HPF! You know what they want is wrong. It's time to tell them, and tell the world what the HPF is doing and that there are living breathing people locked up in these sanctuary dumps!" 

The Hybrids in the hospital nodded to each other, they all agreed. 

Todd smiled at Doctor Arturo, "What do you have in mind, Doc?" 

* * *

The main gate of the sanctuary was bustling with activity. News crews from shows like _Hard Copy_, and _Dateline_ were there ready to catch a glimpse of the Kromagg spies that those genetic marvels, the Hybrids had captured and killed. It'd do wonders for the ratings. 

Commander Sanchez was being interviewed by Dan Rather. Earlier, he had been interviewed by Ted Koppel, Connie Chung, Oprah Winfrey, and even David Letterman who was preparing his, "Top Ten Kromagg Pick-up Lines" list for _The Late Show._

"Sir!" Sanchez' walkie talkie crackled, interrupting his interview, "The Hybrids are approaching the sanctuary main gate." 

"Very well," Sanchez replied, "Open it up." 

The sanctuary gates opened slowly revealing the Hybrids, the human hospital workers, and sliders standing side by side. The news cameras were recording every glorious ratings-grabbing minute of it. 

"What!?" Sanchez reacted, "What is the meaning of this!?" 

Doctor Arturo stepped foreword, "The Hybrids of sanctuary do not want to harm the sliders. They don't believe that they are spies." 

"As a matter of fact," Todd added, "they helped to defeat the Kromaggs." 

Sanchez' face grew red, "Where is your proof doctor?" 

"Ask any of them," Arturo said, motioning to the large number of Hybrids lining the gate. 

"I will vouch for them," said Khan. 

"As will I," added another. 

"Me too." 

"And me." 

One after another, the Hybrids vouched for the sliders. When Todd's turn came he added something even more interesting, "I vouch for the sliders... even though Commander Sanchez ordered me to kill them," he paused, "without the benefit of a fair trial, which I believe is a violation of the US Constitution and one of the Ten Commandments." 

Sanchez was appalled, the Hybrids had turned on him. He faced the news cameras, "Are you honestly going to take the word of a bunch of monsters over mine." 

Wade stepped foreword, "Commander Sanchez., if you ask me, these.... _monsters_ as you call them, are more human than you will ever be. You ought to spend a little time with them and figure that out." 

Sanchez grew even more furious, "Hybrids! I am now officially ordering you back into the sanctuary area." 

The Hybrids held they're ground. 

"I said get back into the sanctuary area. Now!" 

"No," Todd defiantly answered. 

Doctor Arturo began to address the cameras from _Dateline_ and _Hard Copy_, "The Hybrids have served this country, and this world, well, and how do we treat them? We lock them up in these so-called sanctuary areas! Do you know why they call them sanctuary areas? They're not a sanctuary for the Hybrids, they're a sanctuary for us! To protect us from the truth!" 

Rembrandt stepped forward and began addressing the cameras from _Eye to Eye_ and _60 Minutes_, "What people don't understand is that there are people living in this place. Sure, I thought they were monsters at first too, but I learned to accept them, and I'm sure that the world could accept them, if they are given time." 

"Let's say that the Hybrids are integrated into society," Connie Chung asked, "what would they do? Construction? Manual Labor?" 

"None of the above," Khan answered. 

Doctor Arturo walked over to Khan in broad view of the cameras, "Mr. Khan, what is the square root of 168,713.2?" 

"410.74712." Khan answered without skipping a beat. Wade stared at him in surprise and shock. "One of the advantages of being genetically engineered," Khan explained, "they don't spare the brain power." 

"Michael," Doctor Arturo said to the child who now had a pair of crutches. "What are the three bones of the human inner ear?" 

"Malius, Incus, and... uh... Stapes." 

"You see?" Doctor Arturo explained, "We could learn a lot from the Hybrids. With their intelligence, they could assist doctors in finding the cures to all kinds of diseases, they could help scientists clean up the environment, the potential benefits are limitless, but only if you let them become fully accepted citizens of our society!" 

"People like Commander Sanchez wants to keep us locked up to be used as his own private war arsenal," Todd added. "Well, I refuse to live that way anymore! _We all refuse_!" 

Sanchez drew his pistol and pointed it at the Doctor, "Arturo!" he yelled, "Get your beasts back in the sanctuary now!" 

Doctor Arturo didn't move. The Hybrids stepped in front of Sanchez, each ready to take a bullet for their creator. The hospital workers came next, followed by the sliders, and then, it what would later be hailed as the Hybrid rights movement's most poignant moment in history, members of the news media left their positions and equipment and stood in front of the gun wielding Sanchez, ready to protect the life of Doctor Arturo. 

Quinn glared at Sanchez, "What are you going to do? Shoot us all?" 

Sanchez considered this, and then accepted defeat. Be backed down. "This is _not_ finished!" he said storming away. 

"And there you have it America," Dan Rather reported to the cameras after he left the human and Hybrid barricade protecting Dr. Arturo, "the Hybrids of the sanctuary have begun their fight for equal rights, and I'm sure Commander Sanchez has a lot of explaining to do. It all began here, and FOX news was there." 

* * *

It was a week later. The time for the slide had come. 

Wade, Rembrandt, Arturo, and Wade stood witness to the biggest going away party they had ever been given. Hundreds of Hybrids and humans lined the streets of sanctuary to bid them farewell and wish them a safe journey. 

The media were gone. The hoopla had died down, and the beginning of the fight for Hybrid equal rights had become yesterday's news. 

Khan, Todd, Mikey, and Doctor Arturo stepped forward to say good-bye to the sliders one last time. Khan shook their hands and thanked them and joked with Wade and Quinn. The next one to say good-bye was Todd. How he had changed in the last week, going from a hard- nosed, by the book type, to one of the leaders in the movement. Wade would've thought she was crazy a week ago we she hugged his neck and said how much she'd miss him. Mikey was on crutches, as he would be for a couple of more months. He teared up as he told Rembrandt good- bye. Next Doctor Arturo bid them all farewell and wished them a speedy journey home. 

Khan noticed Wade was bothered by something, "You Ok, Wade?" He asked. 

"It just bugs me," she explained, "I mean, how everyone in the country has just about forgotten about what we all did a few days ago!" 

"We never expected the war to be won overnight," reassured Dr. Arturo. 

"Besides," continued Todd, "you've given us something important." 

Wade cocked her head, "Like what?" 

"A start," he smiled. 

"3... 2... 1...,"Quinn said, reading the read digital readout of the timer. He activated the gateway which formed on cue as it should. 

"I never really stopped to notice how beautiful the gateways are," observed Todd. 

"Never had time," added Khan, "when we've seen them, there've usually Kromagg soldiers coming through them shooting everything in sight." 

"You're a romantic, Khan," Todd sighed. 

"I am at that, aren't I?" 

"She's at full power," Quinn announced, "It's time to go." 

Wade waved good-bye one last time as she leaped into the vortex. Rembrandt followed next after he and Mikey gave a high five. 

"Good luck doctor," Arturo said smiling. 

"To you too, professor," Arturo said smiling. As he watched his counterpart depart through the swirling blue whirlpool. 

"Safe trip bro, "Khan said, waving to Quinn. 

"Do me a favor Khan," Quinn said walking to the wormhole. 

Khan smiled, "Anything! What?" 

"Never loose hope and never give up!" Quinn yelled as he jump into the gateway, which vanished after a few seconds. It was if the sliders never existed. 

Khan looked on, his hand on Mikey's shoulder, "I won't," he whispered, "I promise." 

Like the sliders, the Hybrids had a long hard road ahead of them. 

* * *

He sat silently, staring at the locator board. It was a menial and thankless, but necessary task, especially after the encounter. His job was to monitor the interdimensional sliding patterns of the Homo Sapiens the dynasty had encountered 36 days before, hoping that they stumble their native earth, no matter how... distant the possibilities of that happening were. 

THE END


End file.
